wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flirt
Similar to jokes, these voice emotes happen when you use the /flirt slash command. Alliance Dwarf female * "I like tall men... (giggle)" * "I'll have you know I can flatten steel with my thighs." * "I'd like to see you in a kilt." * "I won't fall for any bad pickup line. You've got to try two or three at least." * "Enough with your flirting, I know you think all dwarven women look the same." Dwarf male * "Enough of the chit-chat. Let's get to it then." * "You'd like to run your hands through my beard, wouldn't ya?" * "Let's get on with it then, I've got a quest to do in 15 minutes." * "You look pretty. I like your hair. Here's a drink. Are you ready now?" * "Where are you from? Heh, not that it matters." * "I must be asleep, 'cause you are a dream come true. Also, I'm slightly damp." Gnome female * "You are cute!" * "At this time, I think you should purchase me an alcoholic beverage and engage in diminutive conversation with me in hopes of establishing a rapport." * "Your ability to form a complete sentence is a plus." * "I cannot find you completely disagreeable." * "I don't feel the 1 to 10 scale is fine enough to capture subtle details of compatibility. I'd prefer a 12 dimensional compatibility scale with additional parameters for mechanical aptitude and torque." Gnome male * "I have a number of inventions I'd like to show you, back at my place." * "Everyone keeps talking about Beer Goggles. I can't find the plans for them anywhere." * "I like large posteriors and I cannot prevaricate." (Reference to the song " ".) * "Hey! Nice apparatus." Human female * "You've got me all a-flutter." * "My turn offs are rude people, mean people and people who aren't nice." * "I need a hero." (Possibly a reference to "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler.) Human male * "How ya doin'?" (Possibly a reference to Joey in the tv-series Friends.) * "If I said you had a good body, would you hold it against me?" (Reference to a song from '80's country group Bellamy Brothers.) * "Hey, baby cakes." * "What's your sign?" * "Are you tired, cause you've been running through my mind all day." * "Your tag's showing. It says, uh, 'Made in Heaven.'" Night elf female * "If I wasn't purple, you'd see I was blushing." * "Sure, I've got exotic piercings." * "I'm the type of girl my mother warned me about." * "There's nothing like sleeping in the forest under the moonlight." Night elf male * "You're an Emerald Dream come true." * "I hope you're not afraid of snakes." * "Baby, I'm mortal now. Time's a wastin'." * "I'm a force of nature." (Possible reference to the romantic comedy "Force of Nature") * "Wanna bring out the animal in me?" (Reference to the song "Animal" by Kristina Maria) Draenei female * "The nights are so chilly on this planet." * "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?... Good. Bring ample supply of butter and Goblin Jumper Cables." In addition, several Draenei female flirts were removed in Beta. These included: * "You have heard of the Exodar? I will show you the Sexodar!" * "Okay, for mating ritual, we will need four... No, five sheep, one gnome, and Staff of Domination. Put gnome in bag, beat bag with staff, and meet me after gnome is tenderized." * "I want you to *lick and splat* my *gurgling noises* *slurping noises*" * "Oh darling, I love it when you say *indistinct growling* *repeated yell*" Note: The last three of these have returned in Patch 7.0.3. Draenei male * "You know, I had a girlfriend, but I lost her in the crash. That is the bad news. The good news is, I'm available!" * "You know, what happens in Shadowmoon Valley stays in Shadowmoon Valley." (Reference to Las Vegas' slogan: "What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas".) * "I will now speak words of love to you in the language of our people. Oomwa, ubuaglahm *coughs* *clears throat*." * "My nondescript facial appendages quiver with anticipation every time I see you." * "Would you be offended if I said that you had a beautiful transgoto? The other one, that's not bad either." Worgen female * "Being bitchy is in my blood. Don't pretend you don't like it." (Reference to the fact female dogs are called "bitches".) * "I hope you don't mind a little howling in bed." * "Don't worry babe... the fur is just something to hold onto." * "I'm looking for a man who appreciates... natural beauty." * "I just want someone to pat me on my head and tell me I'm a good girl." * (sniffs) "Well, hello..." * "I'll teach you how to make my legs shake." * "You know... worgen women have six nipples." * "It all matches. Trust me." * "You can take me home... I'm house broken." Worgen male * "I hope you like it 'ruff'." * "Honey... being with me is like two guys in one." (Reference to the fact that worgen have both a human form and a worgen form.) * "Don't pretend you don't like a guy with a wild side." * "Panting at you? No! No... it's just hot in here." * "I'd like to mark your territory." * (howls) "What? It's my thing." * "Don't be afraid, I don't bite... hard..." (Reference to "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery", but the line is: "I won't bite... hard".) * "What big ears I have? You should check out the rest of me!" (Reference to "Little Red Riding Hood".) * "You're like the moon honey, you make me howl all night!" * "If you play nice, I'll share my bone with you..." Horde Undead female * "Nice butt." * "One good thing about being dead: the biological clock seems to have stopped." * "Us undead girls really know how to have a good time, because after all, what's the worst thing that could happen?" * "I can't wait to suck the juice out of your eyeballs." * "I don't care that much about romance. I fell in love before and look what happened to me." * "I don't need to get funky. I'm already there." Undead male * "I don't smell that bad for a dead dude, or do I?" * "You have beautiful skin. No maggot holes at all." * "If rot was hot, I'd be a volcano." * "Once you go dead, you never go back." * "Check my breath. (exhale) ...Is it bad enough for you?" * "Don't mind the drool. It's just embalming fluid." Orc female * "You had me at 'Zugzug'." (Reference to the greeting given by orc NPCs. Also, orc grunts would say "Zugzug" after being ordered to do something in Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness. Speculation: Reference to the famous line near the end of the movie "Jerry Mcquire", or possibly the Ringo Starr film "Caveman", where it was the cave man word for sex.) * "I'll give you crazy love." * "I like men who aren't afraid to cry... Cry Uncle!" * "You'll do. Let's go." * "Don't talk. Just follow me." * "Let's not ruin this moment with chit-chat." Orc male * "That armor looks good on you. It would look even better on my floor." * "This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?" (This is a quote from the movie "The Princess Bride".) * "You have six different smiles. One for when you're angry. One for when you tear flesh. One for when you chew flesh. One for when you loot bodies. One for when you skin game. And one for when you want to kill something." (Reference to the movie "Win a Date With Todd Hamilton".) * "I love you like a fat kid loves cake." (Possible reference to the same line in " " by 50 Cent.) * "Lady, from the moment I see you I... I did not expect to get this far." * "Um... You look like a lady." Tauren female * "I'm tired of the same old bull." * "I want a man with soft hands. Preferably four of them." * "I've got big, soulful eyes, long eyelashes and a wet tongue. What more could a guy want?" * "Come over here, sailor." * "Wanna see some good clog dancing?" Tauren male * "You mooove me." * "Hey. You into leather?" * "Free rides for the ladies." (Reference to Night Elf Keeper of the Grove hero unit in Warcraft 3) * "Hey. You work out?" (Reference to a commercial for California cheese.) * "Y'know, older bulls really only have one function." * "Are you comfortable with complicated machinery?" (Reference to , or maybe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minotaur#Birth_and_appearance Pasiphaë and the Cretan Bull.) Troll female * "I know, my natural beauty is intimidating." * "When enraged, and in heat, a female troll can mate over 80 times in one night. Be you prepared?" * "Arent'cha gonna axe me out?" (Reference to Futurama.) * "I won't bite you where it shows." * "You're the type I'd like to sink my teeth into!" * "You come get da voodoo." Troll male * "Want some of my jungle love?" * "We trolls mate for life. 'Course, we believe in frequent reincarnation." * "You look pretty. Pretty tasty." * "I hope you're well rested. You're going to need your strength." Blood elf female * "Is that a mana wyrm in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" (Reference to a famous quote by : "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?") * "I'm addicted to you, baby..." (Reference to blood elves being addicted to magic) * "Normally, I only ride on epic mounts... But, let's talk." * "My Mana Tap brings all the boys to the yard..." (Reference to " ".) ** Still used although the ability was removed in 3.0.2. * "I'm the girl the warned you about." * "No. No. I won't do that. ...But my sister will!" (Reference to " " by ZZ Top.) * "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again...?" Blood elf male * "Your eyes are like the Sunwell... Before the explosion that doomed us all, of course." * "You look almost as good as I do." * "Hey, why don't you come over here and... WATCH THE HAIR!" * "You know what I love about your eyes, when I look deep enough, I can see my own reflection." * "I know every rose has its thorn, but if you would just pour some sugar on me, we could rock and roll all night and par-tay every day." (Songs by Poison: " ", Def Leppard: " ", and KISS: " " respectively.) * "Want to see my good side? Hahaha, that was a trick question, all I have are good sides." Goblin female * "If you liked it then you should have put a larger, more elaborate ring on it." (Reference to the Beyoncé song " ".) * "I'm a full service kind of gal!" * "I'm short and good with my hands... how can you resist?" * "Is that your wallet? Or are you just glad to see me? Both I hope!" (Again, a reference to 's line as quoted at the Blood elf female section.) * "Wait 'til you try a piece of this shortcake." * "So then, he asked me to go up on him!" * "Let's get together and compare our figures." * "Let's make sweet, sweet profit together." * "Does this turn you on? (jingles bag of gold)" * "How about... you and me go out on the town and buy me some expensive jewelry?" Goblin male * "Oh baby, you know how to turn my gears!" * "Ever rode a rocket before? Mine's huge." * "Honey, I've got all kinds of toys in my utility belt." * "Whoa, baby you are a bomb shell if I ever saw one! And trust me; I know my bomb." * "I like my women the way I like my fuses: Short, fast, and ready to blow." * "Let me buy you a drink. No, wait you buy me a drink. Ah, you know what, just give me the money." * "Let's make sweet, sweet profit together." * "Does this turn you on? (jingles bag of gold)" * "I got what you need. (zipper)" * "How much?" * "She told me to tie her up and do whatever I wanted to her. So I took her stereo." Neutral Pandaren female * "Breathe in... Breathe out... Go to your happy place... (inhales) Your happy place or mine? *exhales*" * "Quickly as you can, snatch the pebble from my hand... (giggles) Great! Now, see if you can find where I hid the other pebble..." * "What happens in the hot springs... Stays in the hot springs..." ** Another reference to Las Vegas' slogan, "What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas". * "Don't touch the tail! ... Okay, now touch the tail!" * "Oh, I've never done THAT before.. Uh... You're not doing it right..." * "Hey stranger. Buy a lady a drink? ... What? Just one? Seriously?" * "Let me show you my kung fu grip." ** A reference to the action figures. * "Pandaren women have more bounce to the ounce." ** Most likely referencing Zapp & Roger's song " ". * "You want to talk about motion of the ocean? I was born on a turtle, baby." ** Possibly a reference to the song by The . Pandaren male * "Yeah, I would tap dat keg." * "I will sing for you, the love song, of my people... (rings dinner bell) COME AND GET IT!!!" * "Hey, hot stuff. Want to try breeding in captivity?" * "Who's your bear? That's right. I am your bear." * "Sweet thing, Imma romance all three of your kingdoms... Meditate on that." ** Reference to the Chinese story . * "Do you know kung fu? 'Cus your body is kickin'." * "Nice pants. What's the drop rate?" * "Hey gorgeous. Wanna try crane position? Oh no... For you, monkey style." External links Category:Lore